prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
The Franky Doyle Riot
The first riot in the show held in Wentworth Detention Centre, the riot involved a showdown between Franky Doyle and Bea Smith, Bea returned to Wentworth after shooting her husband during her release and Franky and her group were angered on her return and held officer Meg Jackson captive until the officers opened the gate for the showdown. Plot While in the laundry officer Vera Bennett asks Franky to come with her outside, Vera doesn't tell Franky why but tells her that even if shes top dog she didn't have the guts when Bea was in the prison and Franky says shes not afraid of her and would say it to her face then it reveals Bea arriving back to Wentworth in a paddy wagon after her release as Franky is in shock while Bea stares at her with a smirk, Vera then tells Erica that Bea is back in Wentworth and encourages her to put her straight back with the women instead of being in solitary to get Franky out of the way, Marilyn makes an assignation with the electrician who comes to fix the fuse box. Rosie starts to feel unwell in the laundry. We see a shot of someone picking up a pair of scissors as the women leave the laundry. Lynn comes to fetch Meg to Rosie in her cell. Bea defies Franky's attempt at a sit-in after lunch and one by one the women stand up to follow her. When Vera tells Franky she ought to be making a move, she does by throwing crockery at the officers until they retreat behind locked gates. Lizzie and the others left in the dining room start a riot. Ediie is trapped with Marilyn up in the roof when the riot alarm sounds. Meg too is trapped on the wrong side of the gates and taken as a hostage. The two sides shout abuse at each other and Franky demands the gates are unlocked so she and Bea can fight it out. As Rosie is brought out to see the doctor, Bill makes an attempt to try to free Meg, but is prevented by Greg. Marty comes home and finds his parents haven't got there yet. Bill asks to try to reason with Franky. While Franky plots with the others, Karen sneaks over to Meg and unties her hands. Marty gives up waiting and smashes the "happy family" framed photograph. Bill persuades Franky to agree to release Meg when he says he will testify Bea should have gone to solitary not been put in with the women. In the scuffle which ensues when Meg is handed over, Bill is stabbed in the chest with a pair of scissors. Eddie comes down from the roof and sees who the attacker was. Aftermath After Dr Miller announces that Bill Jackson's dead, Bea and the other women intend to find out who did it, the first suspect was Karen Travers due to stabbing her abusive husband, but its discovered it was Chrissie Latham whom was on Franky's side of the riot and is scalped by Bea, its later revealed that Chrissie was ment to stab Meg because of jealousy of her marriage with Bill and she is sent to Fairlea. Notes *Chrissie later returns to Wentworth where she is pregnant with a baby girl and names it Elizabeth after Lizzie Birdsworth . Category:Storylines